yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Dandoodle
is a Restoration-attributed, S-ranked Legendary Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. The Yo-Kai Medallium says "A legendary Manjimutt that, through some sort of mistake, got handsome. His smile's so soothing!" Appearance He bears a striking resemblance to Manjimutt in that he too is a human-faced toy poodle. He has white, poofy fur with a pink tail and head whisp. His face and paws are tan-colored. His face itself is considerably handsome. Gallery Image.jpg The yokai medal.jpg|Yokai medal Image,ikemenken human.jpg|Dandoodle as a human dandoodle intro.png|Japanese Intro Ikemenken Medal Art.png Personality Dandoodle is a tad vain and relishes in the fact that he's handsome. He enjoys flirting with women and manages to win their hearts despite his canine-attributes. In truth, he's come to lament his ability to turn everything around him handsome and sees it as a bit of a curse. Regardless, he seemed to find happiness upon death, feeling a sense of freedom with being a dog. Similarly to Manjimutt, he has a tendency to urinate in public like a dog. Like Manjimutt, Dandoodle has a catchphrase in the original Japanese, with Dandoodle often saying the English phrase . The joke is that is the Japanese onomatopoeia for "barking". In the dub version, he says "Fabulous". Powers and Abilities His first is his charm. It works only on women and makes him "irresistible". He uses this to his advantage (For example, when he was arrested and put in jail. His charm made the policewoman patrolling the cells free him.) His second influences people around him with his "handsome aura" , making them "handsome" as well. This effect isn't always a positive one however, such as when Nathan receives it but instead caused his peers to find him strange. This ability can also work on non-sentient things and give them sentience. 'Popularity-' An opponent is more likely to be befriended after battle due to this skill. Stats | medal = Bukimi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} History Anime In a similar fashion to Manjimutt, he was a businessman fired from his job. Instead of being fired due to job cuts, his reason for termination was because his female co-workers were too distracted by his attractiveness. He got drunk afterward, and on the way home a bunch of planks fell on him. There happened to be a toy poodle near the planks and was crushed along with him too. When he became conscious again, he had become Dandoodle. How to Acquire Required Yo-kai As a Legendary Yo-kai, one must befriend/recruit the following Yo-kai first in order to undo his seal. Yo-kai Watch * Manjimutt (Available in: Secret Byway and in the trash within the Tucked Away Lot and Hidden Side Street) * Cuttincheez (Available in: Nocturne Hospital) * Drizzle (Available by: evolving Droplette; Springdale Underground Waterway near the Breezy Hills entrance as allies for enemy Alhails) * Everfore (Can only be obtained post-game; required Fusion item either Terror Time chest drop, Post-game request or Crank-a-kai using 5 star coin ) * Insomni (Can only be obtained post-game; Infinite Inferno, 5th & 6th Circles) * Skreek (Obtained by: clearing Mr. Byrd's quest chain, making a secret room open in the back of his house, where Skreek can be challenged once a day until it's befriended) * Compunzer (Available in: Nocturne Hospital ground/first floor) * Nagatha (Available in: Downtown Springdale underneath cars) Yo-kai Watch 2: Ganso and Honke - Yo-kai Watch 2: Shin'uchi * Hareotoko * Skreek * Casanuva * Tattlecast * Multimutt * Manojishi * Badude * Shmoopie Trivia Name Origin *'Ikemen' means a good-looking man. It also doubles as a play on words of 'Jinmenken' which itself means human-faced dog. *"Dandoodle" may be a portmanteau of dandy and poodle. Category:Male Characters Category:Dog Yo-Kai Category:Legend Yo-Kai Category:Bukimi Class Category:Restoration Attribute Yo-Kai Category:Yo-Kai That Love Chinese Food Category:Yo-Kai With The Skill "Popular" Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Tackle Attack Category:Yo-Kai That Use The Paradise Technique Category:Yo-Kai Introduced In Yo-Kai Watch Category:Rank S Yo-Kai Category:Healer Role Yo-Kai Category:Legendary Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Standard Yo-kai Medals